


Make A Mess

by WolfToothed



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, French Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed





	Make A Mess

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, a heavy sigh escaping him as the cruiser began to lift off. They were off to another skirmish with the Separatists, and he’d gone to a small private room aboard the cruiser for a quiet breather before they landed. It was a modest meeting room, with a black couch and two chairs opposite the couch. He looked out the observation window, frowning as he felt someone draw near. As he read the force signature, his muscles relaxed at the familiarity. Perhaps too much familiarity with that specific signature. Then, the door slid open, then closed, and silence followed.  
“Is everything alright, Commander Cody?” Obi-Wan inquired of the clone that now stood in the small room with him. The Jedi turned to examine the other man, donned in his armor and ready for battle with his helmet held against his hip with one hand. The clone didn’t reply, simply setting his helmet down on the small couch and approaching the Jedi. Obi-Wan parted his lips in question, backing up as Cody came closer still, until his back was pressed against the flat glass of the window.  
Then suddenly, hands were on him, gripping his waist. A small gasp escaped the Jedi, and his bright blue eyes met Commander Cody’s dark brown gaze, and he swallowed hard at the look the clone gave him. There was hunger there, want and desire, almost foreign in the battle-seasoned veteran’s eyes.  
“Cody, what are you-“ Obi-Wan began, only to be silenced by lips roughly crashing against his own. They were soft, ravenous, open against his mouth with a tongue skimming his own lips. The Jedi’s body reacted before his mind could, his own arms lacing around Cody’s armored form, his lips parting to grant the clone’s hungry tongue access to his mouth.  
Then, Cody broke the kiss, opening his dark eyes as his hands began tugging at Obi-Wan’s robes. “General…” Cody began, voice breathy, sending a shiver down the Jedi’s spine. Logic sparked angrily in Obi-Wan’s mind at this, speaking harshly, _‘The Jedi Code forbids attachment,’_ it spoke to him, but the hardness in his trousers argued very convincingly that the Jedi Code didn’t matter at all right now.  
“Don’t speak,” Kenobi hushed him, swallowing hard at the gloved hands that slipped inside his robes, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He reached forward, beginning to tug off Cody’s armor as the clone did the same to his robes, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground in a heap. Prying off the plate armor, Cody was left in his black jumpsuit that lay beneath his armor, and Obi-Wan’s eyes glided over him, taking in the way the black fabric clung to his muscled form, all the way down to the erect length at his crotch begging to be released.  
Kenobi’s own member ached in his pants, hard and wanting, and he stepped forward and pulled Cody close. He ground his hips forward, his cock rubbing against Cody’s and earning a sharp hiss from the clone. Cody’s hands slid to his waistband, pulling down on his trousers. Just a little lower they went before his cock popped free, bobbing in its hardness as his brown trousers fell to the ground, and he stepped out of them.  
“I’m feeling a little under-dressed,” Obi-Wan joked, and a low chuckle came from Cody, who guided Obi’s hands to the zipper at the back of his jumpsuit. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate in pulling the zipper down, then sliding the black fabric from Cody’s bronze, muscled shoulders. And lower he pulled the jumpsuit, peeling it from his lean form, strong hands resting over his own as he did so. Then, Cody kicked it the rest of the way off, hard uncut cock standing to attention, precum beading at his swollen red head.  
“By the Light...” The Jedi breathed, eyes widening at the sight before him. Before he could make a smart comment, Cody was pressed against him, taking both their cocks in his hand and giving a firm stroke. A low moan escaped Obi-Wan at the friction, and he rolled his hips forward at the contact, his eyes falling shut at the pleasurable sensation. Cody breathed into his ear, then took the lobe in his teeth and gave a gentle nip. His free hand then went to the Jedi’s chest, running calloused fingers over the rosy bud centered on his lean pectoral.  
“C-Cooody…” Obi-Wan purred, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. The lips then returned to his ear, a shuddering breath against it sending a surge of electricity through his body. “I’m going to unwind you,” Cody began, low voice gravely and sinful. “Going to undo you, see how messy you become with my lips around your cock,” he teased the Jedi, normally oh-so composed now giving a violent shiver of anticipation.  
“I hope you’re going to deliver on that,” Obi-Wan sassed, though his voice trembled as he did so, the clone still stroking their cocks together. Cody simply met his eyes, gave a dark smile, and pressed a hungering kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, then quickly left them and pressed his lips against his bearded jawbone. Then lower they went, against his strong collarbone, then lower still, lips finding the Jedi’s pert nipple and giving it a teasing bite before swirling his tongue around it. Obi-Wan moaned louder, the hand at his cock tightening and pulling up hard, his head rubbing against Cody’s, the precum leaking from both making their cocks slick and wet. Then his cock was left alone, giving a twitch at the loss of touch. Then suddenly the mouth at his chest moved lower, tongue dipping into Obi-Wan’s navel. Then, Cody finally rested upon his knees, looking up at Obi-Wan with those big brown eyes, and the Jedi’s cock gave another twitch at the sight of Cody’s face beside his member. Cody gave another low chuckle, and then all of a sudden, his mouth was on Obi, taking him deep into his mouth in an instant. Obi-Wan gasped, thrusting forward into the warmth wetness of the Commander’s mouth.  
“Oh kriff,” Obi-Wan growled, mouth forming an O as Cody gave a long and hard suck, pulling up on the Jedi’s cock until his mouth was just at Obi-Wan’s cock head. He gave short, sharp sucks at his head, and the proud Jedi whimpered, brows knitting together. He glanced down, finding Cody looking up at him with his cock deep in his mouth. Obi-Wan braced one hand against the window sill behind him, the other coming to his mouth to stifle a particularly loud moan that threatened to escape.  
Then Cody gave a hum around his cock as he hollowed his cheeks along his length, and Obi-Wan gave another thrust, coming closer to his climax. Then, Cody’s hot mouth left his cock, and Obi-Wan gave a whine, opening his eyes and looking back to the clone, who simply gave a sly smile. “You’re not gonna finish just yet, we’re just getting started,” Cody purred, rising to his feet, taking Obi-Wan by the waist and flipping him around, watching as the Jedi brought up his hands and pressed his palms against the glass to brace himself.  
A hand crept up Obi-Wan’s leanly muscled back, up his neck, fingers finding his mouth. Obi-Wan opened his mouth and the fingers eagerly prodded inside, getting nice and slick. Cody’s other hand came back ground to Obi-Wan’s cock, giving a slow stroke as he rolled his hips forward, grinding his cock into the cleave of the Jedi’s fine ass. Obi-Wan sucked the fingers in his mouth, then they were pulled from his mouth with a pop. Without warning, the now spit-slicked fingers found their way between the Jedi’s cheeks, prodding at his entrance. Any words Obi-Wan might have said were lost to a garbled moan, one hand curling into a fist against the window as Cody’s fingers eagerly entered him, stretching his tight ring of muscle. They scissored back and forth inside him, and he pushed his ass back against the fingers inside him, clenching his teeth at the intense pleasure of the hand working his cock and the fingers dancing in his ass.  
Then he was left feeling empty as Cody pulled his hand from him, the other hand leaving his cock to tightly grip his hip. Before he could get in a word, something much larger pressed against his entrance, round and hot and ready. “Just try to stay composed, General. Wouldn’t want anyone to find you in such a compromising position,” Cody taunted, and then before Obi-Wan could get in a sideways comment, the clone pushed himself inside. Obi-Wan’s mouth gaped, eyes wide at the hard cock in his ass. Then, no movement, Cody letting himself get adjusted to the tightness.  
“Blast it, Cody, get moving,” Obi-Wan ordered, and in an instant, Cody was pounding into him hard at a fast pace, causing him to yelp. Low grunts resounded in his ear, and Obi-Wan’s breath began fogging up the glass he was pressed against. Low whimpers left the Jedi each time Cody hilted himself deep inside, only to nearly pull out then ram back into him. The hands on his hips gripped him tight, nails digging into his fair flesh hard enough to leave bruises. His own cock bounced with each thrust into him, and he opened his eyes as he panted hard.  
“I-I’m going to-,” Obi-Wan began to warn Cody, but then a hand left his hip and took his cock, stroking it hard and fast in time with the thrusts deep into his ass. Lips were at his ear once more, and the words purred into them, a low and hungry and devious sound, undid the Jedi completely.  
“Make a mess,”  
Obi-Wan came hard with a loud cry, his cum spurting up onto his chest, his chin, and onto the glass he was pressed against. Cody just kept pounding into him as he rode his tremendous orgasm. Then, arms wrapped around his waist, and with one last thrust, Cody buried his cock deep inside the Jedi and came, his hot seed filling the proud Jedi’s ass, his cock twitching inside Obi-Wan with each spurt. Then, as he pulled out, he let his body limply rest against Obi-Wan’s, breath coming out in huffs.  
“I hope… you’re satisfied,” Obi-Wan panted as he slumped against the glass, and Cody peered at him over his shoulder, a smirk on his face as he gazed at Obi-Wan. “You’ve got some, uh…” Cody began, a low chuckle hiding in his voice as his brown gaze fell to Obi-Wan’s beard. He brought his calloused fingers forward, wiping the white cum from the Jedi’s beard. He then brought his finger to his mouth, holding Kenobi’s gaze as he sucked it off his finger. Obi-Wan’s blue eyes widened, and he swallowed hard.  
“Why don’t we go take a shower? Get you… cleaned up,” Cody began, voice low and rumbly as he murmured. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. “I’m sure that’s all we’ll do, isn’t it?” he sassed with a smirk, and the hand that slapped his ass was his answer. Then the warm body leaning against his left, and he looked to the window, smeared with his finger prints and breath and his come. “Oh, dear…” he groaned, and Cody barked a laugh behind him. “Help me clean this up, then we can shower,” Obi-Wan spoke to the clone commander, meeting his gaze. Cody then stepped forward, and the Jedi appreciated the view of the nude man approaching him. The clone kissed him languidly, tenderly, before pulling back, his eyes soft. Obi-Wan’s heart spiked at the look in Cody’s eyes. “Thanks, General,” he murmured softly, brown eyes holding something deeper than a mere ‘thank you’.  
“…Of course,” Obi-Wan softly replied. Then, the moment was gone, Cody picking up his jumpsuit and slipping into it. “Alright, let’s clean up this mess, then clean ourselves up,” Cody said, motioning to the cum that was painted across Obi-Wan’s chest. The Jedi gave a low chuckle, rolling his eyes.  
“Alright, let’s clean up this mess,”


End file.
